


Our Last Chance

by MultiverseFantasy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Demigods, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Group Sex, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Orgy, Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiverseFantasy/pseuds/MultiverseFantasy
Summary: With the final battle with Gaia looming, a few of the Argo crew decide to use their final hours by sharing one final emotional experience.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson/Hazel Levesque/Piper McLean
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Our Last Chance

Annabeth's room was closer when the two love birds decided to grab some alone time aboard the Argo II. No sooner than they were inside furious hands started ripping the clothing off their bodies, shoes being kicked to the far corners while t shirts were dragged over their heads and thrown aside. All the while their tongues fought valiantly for control over the passionate kiss. "I love you" Percy mumbled into his girlfriends mouth as she unzipped his jeans in a hurry.

"Shut up and get your pants off" she snapped, reading the kiss briefly to push her own trousers down and step out of them. She looked back up at her boyfriend, noticing the disheartened look on his face and sighed. "I love you too seaweed brain" she told him kissing him on the lips. "Now hurry up and get naked so we can have sex."

"Yes ma'am" he grinned, pulling her back to kiss her again, wrapping his arms around her back to unlatch her bra.

The teens went at each other like horny schoolchildren, fondling each other's flesh falling onto the floor unable to reach the nearby bed in time. Percy landed on top and proceeded to hump his girlfriend into the wooden floor, her legs wrapping around his waist to encourage him. She gasped for breath brushing her fingers through his jet black hair, her stormy grey eyes wild staring up at the ceiling as he sucked at her collarbone. It was her suggestion to do this right now, figuring if they died during their final battle with Gia today would be their last chance. Percy was more than willing, his hard crotch nudging insistently at her damp panties while he groped her boobs.

The pair were interrupted by a loud thud outside their room. "What was that?" Annabeth asked peering over Percy's shoulder at the rattling door.

"Does it matter?" Percy replied kissing along her jaw ignoring the banging sounds outside. "Probably Leo doing repairs or something."

"He's on deck with festus" she explained, pushing the horny demigod off her so she could jump to her feet. Percy groaned lying on his back as his girlfriend threw on a t-shirt to cover herself up, frustrated at being interrupted so she could investigate.

She opened the door to her room and looked into the hallway, finding two of their shipmates outside engaged in a rather compromising situation. She raised a surprised eyebrow when she discovered Hazel pinned to the wall, her head thrown back releasing a gluttony moan as a hot young brunette knelt in front of her with her head between the coca colored girls thighs. The daughter of Pluto had her pants around her ankles and her underwear down to her knees, meaning there was nothing restricting the daughter of Aphrodite as she sucked and licked up her pussy like an ice cream. Annabeth looked down at the young demigod on the floor, seeing the girls hand between her own legs rubbing herself through her jeans, sucking in a slow breath feeling her own cunt moisten at the sight.

"Annabeth, can we just get back to.." Percy called joining his girlfriend at the door. When he saw the two demigod's in the hall he froze fumbling over his words, his cock growing larger in his boxers tenting uncomfortably outwards.

Hazels golden eyes turned at the sound of Percy's voice, seeing the two demigod's watching them. "Oh shit!" She gasped in surprise, instinctively removing herself from her sexy lover and covering her crotch with her hands.

Piper whined losing the tasty meal she was enjoying until she looked up at saw them, leaping up to her feet flashing embarrassingly red. "Annie! Hi. We were just…" she stammered looking guiltily at the younger girl behind her. Annabeth raised a curious eyebrow chuckling, wondering how the demigod hoped to explain herself. Last she checked both Hazel and Piper were committed to two of their friends. Piper thought up possible excuses but realized they'd been caught out, swallowing hard before explaining. "We weren't doing anything wrong, really. It's just… we were talking about what could happen when we fight the giants and we realized we didn't want our last time to be… what I mean is, we _wanted_ to do it but the guys had already left the ship to prepare and we didn't know when they'd be back, so we… we were talking and one thing lead to another…"

Piper looked to Hazel, hoping she'd back her up and maybe help her out of the hole she'd dug for herself. The dark skinned girl could only look down at the floor in shame, whispering meekly "please don't tell Frank."

Annabeth stared at them silently, her face refusing to betray what she was thinking. Percy was dumbfounded behind her glancing between the pair of them trying not to think about how compromising he and Annabeth appeared standing in this doorway dressed in just their underwear and a T-shirt. Feeling rather awkward in the silence he said the first thing that popped into his head, "I doubt Frank or Jason would mind."

He received a pair of embarrassed faces and a scolding look from his girlfriend in response, leaving him scratching his head uncomfortably. The blonde daughter of Athena turned back to her fellow demigod's and sighed. "So you two wanted to have one last fuck before we died, right?" She asked them. They looked at her hesitantly before nodding. She considered the situation several times in her mind before deciding "alright. You two better get in here" she told them gesturing to their room leading the way back inside.

The demigod's looked at each other confused before following the confident blonde. She waited till all four of them were inside before shutting the door locking it behind them. "I guess we all had the same idea didn't we?" She said bluntly turning to face the nearest demigod in the room, her stormy grey eyes falling onto the daughter of Aphrodite. "I suppose I can finally cross this off my bucket list" she mumbled under her breath before reaching out to grab hold of the girl by the collar, pulling her into a sudden and powerful kiss. Piper was thrown off guard as her close friend locked lips with her, her kaleidoscope eyes flying wide open staring at the half naked demigod running her hands all over her. Hazel and Percy were equally shocked, watching the blonde hero take control over the Cherokee girl as if she was a battle strategy. Percy wanted to object to his girl kissing another girl but his mind went blank as all the blood rushed to his groin.

When Annabeth finally released the startled brunette, leaving her gasping for breath, she glanced over to the bottomless daughter of Pluto examining how her pussy was dripping leaking through her fingers. "Sorry, but I'm going to have to borrow Piper for a little bit" she told her plainly. She then looked towards her boyfriend standing a few feet away nodding in his direction. "But I'm sure Percy will be happy to keep you entertained."

"I will?" He choked, glancing over to the uncertain young girl hesitantly. He went to ask Annabeth what she meant but she'd already shoved Piper onto the bed and was crawling on top of her, in the process of unbuckling the girls jeans to tick "experiment with another girl in the bedroom" off her bucket list.

Hazel and Percy stood awkwardly watching the two girls make out with each other on the bed. After a few moments they both turned and faced each other, glancing guiltily at their uncomfortable groins. "Well, this is…weird" Percy said breaking the uneasy silence.

Hazel crossed her arms nervously, rubbing her thighs together as her exposed pussy leaked. Piper had gotten her so horny she was desperate for some attention, swallowing her resolve before asking "I know this looks bad, but is there any chance that…" she hesitated to embarrassed to say the words.

Percy knew what she was asking for however, understanding her needs own resolve was wavering as his boxers tented outwards. _Annabeth did give us permission_. He took a deep breath and dropped his underpants, his dick springing out into the open for Hazel to stare at. "I won't tell Frank" he simply said, turning to her with a nod.

She took the cue and ran straight at him, flinging her arms around him to give him a gratified kiss. Her caught her as she leapt onto him, her legs wrapping around his waist holding her tightly as they made out. He managed to keep his balance and carried the dark skinned girl to the nearest wall, pressing her against it so he could undress her with his hands. She helped him peel her shirt and bra off her torso before watching him drag her pants off her legs, leaving her naked like him pinned to the wall. They didn't speak, acknowledging the fling as a one time thing and simply giving in to their desires. Percy took hold of Hazels boobs and suckled on them like a newborn, listening to her soft whines while she reached down and aligned his penis with her vagina. With a firm thrust she moaned with pleasure as he penetrated the slim girl, her inner walls squeezing his member tightly.

"Fuck, how are you so fucking tight?" He grunted rocking his hips against her body, slamming her back into the wall Harder and harder as she begged for more. She clung to his shoulders, kneaded through his hair, panting in his ear as he fucked her roughly. Her ankles intersected pressing into his backside, driving him deeper with each thrust. She couldn't believe this was happening and didn't want it to stop. A part of her felt guilty for cheating on Frank but she knew he'd forgive her, and she intended to make it up to him the first chance she got.

Across the room Piper was having similar thoughts as her face was smushed between two gorgeous thighs. When this was over she too hoped to make it up to Jason for cheating on him, but they'd already had the discussion about that topic not long after they started dating. They talked at length about the prospect of an open relationship deciding against it, but both accepted being a demigod could lead to such situations (especially with her being a child of Aphrodite and him the son of the biggest stud in the pantheon). So they made a promise should either find themselves having sex with someone else they'll tell the other and work through it. It was going fine until today when Piper volunteered to help her friend Hazel and was then stolen away by Annabeth.

_Not that I'm complaining, there are worse sexual partners I could've ended up with._

Annabeth was sat on the bed wearing only the her shirt, the underwear discarded almost as soon as she jumped on top of the Cherokee girl, the top bunched up above her breasts so she could play with them while her other hand gripped tightly to the girls hair pushing her down between her legs. "That's it. Lick that pussy" she told her, holding her head in place so the sexy young girl inhaled her intoxicating scent and munched on her cunt. Her feet pinned her shoulders down against the mattress leaving no room for escape. She wanted her orgasm and the daughter of the goddess of sex was going to deliver it.

Piper took her obligation seriously as she drove her tongue as deep into her snatch as she could, twisting it around inside driving the blonde mad with pleasure as her moans filled the room. Her own pussy ached for somebody to fuck it but she understood patience better than anyone. She'll get her turn after she made the daughter of Athena cum. And she knew all the tricks to make it happen fast.

Hazels golden eyes watched the beautiful young women on the bed breathlessly, and Annabeth trembled and shook under Piper's attentive skill set. "Your girlfriend looks so hot" she whispered to Percy who was gently biting along her collarbone, pounding his pussy relentlessly.

"So do you" he replied slapping her ass, making her squeak. "You feel amazing" he complimented capturing her lips in a passionate kiss that distracted her from the lesbian love making behind him. "Can I ask you a question?" He asked pausing the kiss. She nodded quickly eager to continue. "Is my dick bigger than you boyfriend?" He smirked.

She let out a strangled chuckle, pulling back into a steamy kiss answering "yes. So much bigger than Frank. Please fuck me with your huge cock." Percy grinned broadly, the boost to his ego increasing his pace until they were moving at a punishing pace. Hazels nails dug into his flesh holding on for dear life, screaming Percy's name egging him on. She quietly mumbled a prayer that he wouldn't discover she had lied, desperate to have him cum inside her.

Percy was panting heavily as his climax approached, thrusting irregularly warning Hazel "I'm gonna cum!"

Hazel moaned in response, clutching him tighter. "Cum inside me" she squeaked, her shoulder blades brushing as they bashed against the wood paneling wall hard. "I need your spunk inside me."

Both demigod's grunted in pleasure as Percy's groin exploded, ejaculating deep inside Hazels tight cunt spilling into her womb. Her toes curled as she shook in orgasmic bliss, crushing the boys cock squeezing the last remnants of his seed out of him. "Fuck" they both mumbled collapsing into each other's arms, their cum mixing together as it dripped between their legs onto the floor. The coca colored girl gave the son of Poseidon another kiss in thanks, cradling his shoulders and her hips shuddered against his. "I needed that" Percy replied kissing her neck. "You okay?"

She nodded wiping the tears from her cheeks, smiling back as her cheeks flushed red. "Sorry, that just…wow" she sighed. She glanced over his shoulder to find their fellow demigod's still having sex on the bed, Annabeth's expression contorted with pleasure on the verge of her own orgasm.

Percy looked back see his girlfriend nearly finished, turning back to Hazel asking her "you want us to join them?"

Hazel wanted to say yes but instead quietly replied "I think I need a minute," brushing her curly hair out of her sweat covered face. He nodded, pecking her on the cheek before carrying the younger hero across the room in his strong arms towards the bed. The two of them lay down on the mattress casually making out while they watched Piper bring the formerly uptight overconfident Annabeth Chase to an explosive finale.

"Fuck!" She screamed, her back arching off the mattress crushing Pipers head between her thighs as she came. The Cherokee girl was ready for it, drinking up her juices as they covered her face. She let out a muffled sigh as a mini orgasm shuddered in her own body drenching her panties, the only thing she was still wearing after Annabeth stripped her down. She rode the blonde through her massive orgasm leaving her a shivering wreck.

"Holy shit" Percy muttered next to them staring at his dazed girlfriend. "I've never heard her yell like that."

Piper blushed pulling herself out from between the girls legs licking her lips. "You don't live in a cabin full of horny demigod's without learning a few things" she winked, crawling up the bed to share her bounty Annabeth. Her tongue intertwined with her lovers as the daughter of Athena sucked her own cum from her mouth, sighing blissfully tugging on Pipers hair. "You taste amazing" she whispered.

"I do taste amazing" Annabeth giggled, pulling her back to prolong the kiss making out with the sexy young hero.

Percy felt himself growing hard watching the two of them inches away, his semi rising in his lap. He looked back at the tired daughter of Pluto reclining under him who nodded eagerly in their direction. Giving her one final kiss the son of Poseidon left Hazel to rest by herself, crawling over to sat behind the sexy brunette making out with his girlfriend. He thought carefully about what he was going to do, doubting Annabeth would mind. She practically gave him permission to have sex with Hazel so she could fuck Piper, so why should this be an issue. He waited a few seconds watching the hot couple make out before slapping Piper firmly on her behind.

"Ow!" Piper squeaked gasping in shock as he young man struck her, turning back to face him in surprise. "That hurt" she complained.

"Good" he replied slapping her again. "That's for fucking my girlfriend." He continued to spank her, his firm palm turning her cheeks red as he stared at the clenching girl. He could see in her expression how painful it was, but also how much she was enjoying it. Annabeth clearly caught on too because she didn't say a word against it, focusing on groping the girls busty rack on her chest. After a dozen or so strikes Percy gently rubbed the girls bottom softly telling her "I'll stop if you ask me to."

Piper stood on all fours hovering over Annabeth, thinking carefully on her response as she looked back at the dominating demigod behind her. With a shake of her head she braced herself for her punishment, whimpering as he swung in rapid succession over and over, his hand hitting both cheeks in the same spot as hard as he could. The sting flooded her ass until tears were flowing down her cheeks, her breath hot and raw as her pussy dripped all over Annabeth's navel. "Stop!" She finally cried sinking down to her elbows, the torture unbearable, her ass on fire.

Percy halted in his assault looking down at her glowing backside, the skin raw and sensitive quivering as the girl trembled. He admired his handy work, surprised Piper was able to withstand such a brutal beating for so long. Taking the opportunity he hooked his fingers through her underwear and carefully peeled them down her thighs exposing her precious holes, each ripe for the taking. He learnt down and gentle blew over her ass, the warm breeze making her whimper in anticipation. "Your ass looks delicious" he complimented grasping her red cheeks in his palms. "I must have a taste" he announced, plunging his tongue into her back door.

Piper screamed as Percy Jackson forced himself into her tight anus, plunging deep into her bowls to explore and feast leaving her clutching the bed sheets trembling. He fucked her ass with his tongue driving so deep he could clean her intestines. Annabeth watched the brunette demigod whimper and shake from her boyfriends rim job, enjoying the show very much as she relaxed on the bed. Beside them Hazel sat up to watch eagerly, rubbing her pussy getting equally hot and bothered. "Your boyfriend is amazing isn't he Piper?" Hazel giggled.

"Yes he is" Annabeth smiled as Piper squeaked above her. "How good is he Piper?" She pushed stroking her brown hair.

Piper stifled another scream as Percy drove her body crazy, the beginnings of a violent orgasm building up inside her. She couldn't speak without letting out a loud moan of pleasure. Hazel glanced across to Annabeth as she crawled over to the shuddering girl, comforting her gently. "Are you sure you don't mind Percy fucking her like this?" She asked.

"I let him fuck you" she reminded the girl as the gold eyed beauty pulled Piper into a comforting kiss on the lips. "And Piper's a very hot girl. I have to share her with my boyfriend, just as I expect him to share you with me."

Hazel looked down at the daughter of Athena excitedly, breaking her kiss with Piper just as the girl wailed in escasty as her orgasm rippled through her body drenching the bedsheets between her legs. Percy's chin was caught in the burst of fluids as he pulled out of her ass, licking up her cum from her pussy drinking in her nectar. Piper rode out her orgasm watching her two best friends as they embraced for a passionate kiss on the bed, neglecting her so she could focus her attention to the hot young man circling his hands around her body. "How did you like that?" He asked her kissing her shoulders. "Better than Jason?"

Piper let out a sultry sigh as she rose up to meet him, stroking his hair while grinding against his erection between her thighs. "I'll let you know after" she whispered, leaning her head back so they could lock lips passionately. The son of Poseidon cradled his new lover like she was a work of art, his palms kneading her breasts and stroking her nipples as her thighs rubbed his shaft beneath her. When he was hard enough she reached down and pushed his tip up to her entrance, sighing in pleasure and excitement as he slid into her sweet pussy. She wasn't as tight as Hazel had been but her walls molded to Percy's cock perfectly, and he couldn't wait to trust up into her womb and fuck her silly.

Annabeth and Hazel watched the two demigod's make love out the corner of their eye as they indulged in one another, their hands roaming over their bodies exploring every crevice. Hazel was completely naked but Annabeth still wore the orange camp half blood shirt over her boobs, yet she looked so sexy in it the daughter of Pluto couldn't bring herself to rip it off. She sucked her nipples making the young blonde moan until she grew tired of being patient. "I need your pussy in my face" she ordered, ushering the girl to her knees so she could sit on her head facing the wall. Hazel was slightly disappointed because his he now had to awkwardly looking over her shoulder to watch Percy bend Piper over and fuck her doggy style over his girlfriend, but she soon saw the benefits after feeling Annabeth's tongue lap at her vagina.

"Oh yes, right there! Fuck, right there baby" she cried, gripping the headboard as her back arched in delight. Annabeth's hands clawed at her thighs as she mushed her jaw into Hazels cunt, probing deep inside her while sucking on her clit every chance she got. Piper was the first girl she'd had in the bedroom but somehow she had a natural affinity for licking pussy and had Hazel ready to cum in under a minute.

Piper watched with admiration as the blonde devoured the dark skinned girl, encouraging them with a few playful slaps across their bum and breasts. Percy smacked her ass to grab her attention, pulling her focus back onto his cock plowing her pussy from behind as he braced his hands over her shoulders to apply leverage for a rougher assault. "Harder" she said, begging him to fuck her as hard as she could. Jason was always a gentle lover in bed but she'd grown bored of the slow approach. She wanted excitement, danger, she needed a real fuck. "Harder!" She squealed, his fingers pulling at her hair as her nails dig into Annabeth's flesh. Percy was ready to brutally destroy her pussy, putting all his strength into brushing her vagina until she couldn't pee anything except blood and cum.

"I'm going to dump my cum into your womb like the fucking cum dumpster it is! I'm going to knock you up like the slut you are" Percy growled, hoping the dirty talk was the right approach as he approached his limit. He guessed correct as Piper creamed around his cock in time with his most powerful trust, her eyes rolling into her skull as he painted her womb white filling her up until her stomach ached. She clenched around him squeezing every least drop, her head dropping to Annabeth's belly panting from exhaustion. He groaned meekly as his limp cock fell out of her bruised entrance, staring proudly at his handiwork.

They both fell back onto their knees getting their breath back, watching the two sexy girls on the bed having sex without them as Annabeth drove Hazel to a shuddering orgasm. "That is so hot" Percy muttered drooling.

"Yeah it is" piper agreed. She leaned over and kissed Percy on the lips, a thank you for the amazing fuck. She then looked down at his limp semi and smiled fondly. "You still need to please one more person tonight" she said sharing a look with him, taking his cock in her soft hand. He sighed as her fingers wrapped gently around him, massaging the member as her kaleidoscope eyes twinkled. "The least I can do is get you ready to have sex with your girlfriend" she sang leaning down to wrap her incredible lips around his cock, sucking his off until he was nice and erect in her throat.

Hazel fell off Annabeth's face quivering, slumping against the headrest with a sigh coated in sweat. She looked up to witness Percy receiving his blow job. Her mouth drooled, still feeling the remnants of his seed swimming inside her vagina from where he came. Annabeth sat up on her elbows watching the daughter of Aphrodite sucking her boyfriends cock giving her an impatient scowl. "Are you finished hogging my favorite dick Piper?"

The Cherokee girl rolled her eyes, releasing Percy with a pop before making a show of making out with him just to annoy her fellow demigod. Percy was left speechless as she tongue fucked him, the kiss sloppy and aggressive. "Have fun" she whispered to him, pecking him on the cheek before crawling up the mattress to leave the two love birds alone. She sat beside Hazel rubbing her clit, settling in the enjoy the show.

"Well, don't just sit there" Annabeth said impatiently, perched waiting for the son of Poseidon to shuffle over to her and grace her with his moist lips. Their kiss was sensual, steamy and full of passion, igniting a spark of electricity between the pair of them. "I hope you still have enough strength to satisfy me" she said seductively.

"For you, I'm always ready to ride" he replied grinning. They made out on the bed, hands groping one another fondling chest and thighs until Percy paused to ask her a question. "Are we okay?"

"What? Of course. Why?"

"Well, we did just have sex with two other girls. Girls you wanted to have sex with while I just wanted you."

"Didn't stop you from watching us" she retorted. He flushed red, opening her up to tease him with "did you enjoy watching your girlfriend have lesbian sex? Did you enjoy putting your big cock inside two of our closest friends?"

"I feel like that's a dangerous question to answer" he muttered.

She rolled her eyes grabbing his face, looking straight into his eyes as she told him "we're good seaweed brain. We got to have an orgy. Don't ruin it and just fuck me." He nodded quickly, following her orders sliding his cock directly into her pussy. She moaned excitedly as he kissed her roughly, his hips thrusting against her as her legs wrapped around him tightly. It took them seconds to find their rhythm.

"They are so cute together" Hazel purred, resting her head on Pipers shoulder as the two of them masturbated side by side.

Piper concurred, getting hot and horny watching her two close friends making love in front of them. They looked so sexy and perfect for each other, rather like her and Jason. The thought made her make a mental note to treat Jason to a special night out after the battle with the giants to make up for her infidelity, not that he'd mind. Looking across at Hazel the brunette hooked a finger under the girls chin. "You're cute too" she complimented her smiling, looking over her naked body. "How about we pick up where we left off before Annabeth dragged us into this room?" She asked her.

Hazel leapt at the girl, throwing herself into a steamy kiss wrapping her arms around the hot demigod. The two of them made out grinding against one another, teasing their ass and pussies until they were soaking wet, fighting for dominance in the tongue wars.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful" Percy grunted, humping his girlfriend like a bitch in heat, his balls slapping against her bum cheeks. He stared down at Annabeth's sweaty face, her expression contorted in the throes of pleasure. The logical demeanor was gone replaced with lust and she looked incredibly sexy.

She looked back at him, her stormy grey eyes wild and glazed as she climaxed against him. "Don't stop" she growled when he dared to slow his thrusts, encouraging him to plow through her orgasm like a train. "Oh fuck me. Fuck my tiny little cunt. Take my pussy like the whore I am."

"Wow, I love dirty talking wise girl" Percy chuckled, increasing his pace and planting a firm kiss on her lips. When she started talking trash he knew he was in for a big finale and couldn't wait to pull it out of her. But never one to let anybody dictate how quickly she cums Annabeth used her amazing battlefield tactics to roll Percy onto his back, straddling his crotch grinding herself against him as she pinned his wrists beside his head. He offered little resistance as the sexy blonde demigod sat up proudly, her breasts blooming against her chest like mesmerizing suns hypnotizing him into sitting up and wrapping his drooling lips around her nipples.

As she rocked on top of her boyfriend Annabeth moaned from the lustful fondling of her boobs. After a minute letting Percy suck on her chest she shoved him back down dissatisfied with his service. "You suck tits like a boy" complained, slapping his hands away turning her attention to two more ideal candidates. Further up the bed Pier and Hazel sat scissoring one another's thighs, their cunts pressed against one another as they clung to their partners arms for support, moaning incoherently in a shared climax panting with sweat and cum. "Hey" Annabeth called to them jostling her breast indicating her intent. "I need some real attention on my breasts. Could you give me a hand?"

Hazel looked hesitant as she sighed from her orgasm breathlessly. "I don't know…" she mumbled feeling rather exhausted, but Piper quickly put a finger to her lips. "Take my word for it" she said quietly, glancing over to the impatient young woman bouncing on Percy's cock. "When Annabeth Chase tells you she wants something, you don't get to say no." She pecked Hazel on the cheek and led the younger girl across the bed so they were either side of the blonde, who reached out to guide the pair of them closer so she could briefly kiss them both before pushing them down to service her aching nipples.

"That's more like it" she sighed, enjoying the way each girl took her nipples into their mouths and suckled on them. A lot more experienced and enjoyable, not like when a boy fumbles about blindly. Hazel was nervous suckling like a toddler while Piper twirled her tongue around the erect stud purposefully, the contrasting styles keeping Annabeth on her toes as her hands held their heads in place. "Oh yes, suck those titties. Mommy needs relief."

 _Fuck she's hot_ , Percy thought staring up at the three demigod's, three lesbians making love and he got to fuck them all. He thrust his dick up into Annabeth's soaking pussy erratically, he balls aching to unload their contents inside her. But he couldn't forget about the two other gorgeous ladies currently operating as his girlfriend's playthings. Reaching out with both hands he gently stroked their round bottom as, finding their dripping pussies begging to be penetrated. His left hand found Pipers vagina, two fingers sliding past the folds making the brunette moan into Annabeth's chest.

His right hand however somehow missed the mark. Instead of Hazels pussy his fingers ended up squeezing into the girls tight anus. Percy realize his mistake too late as Hazel squeaked in shock, her arse clamping around his fingers as she instinctively bit down onto Annabeth's sensitive nipple. She screamed loudly, her hand tightening into a fist clutching Hazels curly hair as the girl froze. Before she could apologize Annabeth let out a soft giggle. "Do it again" she begged, shoving Hazels face against her bosom. The hero obliged, nervously chewing on her breast as Percy cautiously fucked her virgin back door with his hand. Piper soon took the initiative and mirrored her, and within minutes Annabeth was quaking and shivering in pleasure clamping around Percy's penis.

The orgy continued like this until Annabeth pushed the two girls aside so she could fall onto Percy's chest, her breathing labored and her glazed eyes staring down at his. "I love you" she whispered affectionately to her boyfriend.

"I love you too" he replied wrapping his arms around her. His thrusts grew harder, faster, his dick throbbing and his balls heavy. "I'm going to…I need to cum!" He warned her.

"Yes! Me too" she moaned crushed against his chest, her inner walls tightening. "Fill me up with your cum. Make me your bitch. I need you. I need you!"

Piper and Hazel were left hanging as they watched the two of them come in for landing, their bodies melding together in one erratic display of love. They hovered close by, offering soothing encouragement as they both finally exploded in ecstasy screaming in unison. Percy's balls tightened and squirted the last of his load into Annabeth's womb, pushing to the hilt as his crotch was drenched in her juices. Her body shivered against his chest, riding out their orgasm until they were turned into sweaty exhausted wrecks.

Annabeth lay on top of Percy breathlessly, too weak to move resigning to using him as a mattress. He had no objections, stroking his fingers along her back smelling her hair. She lifted her head to look back at him, seeing his loving smile that made her chuckle. "Everything you ever hoped for?" He asked her.

"Better" she replied kissing him on the lips.

"I guess we all needed that" Piper said collapsing down next to them. On the opposite side Hazel flopped down letting out an exasperated sigh. The two lovebirds looked at both of them turning red in the cheeks, chuckling in response. Piper snuggled up to them looking rather guilty. "Sorry if we interrupted your…down time?"

Annabeth hushed her, reminding her how it was her idea to have an orgy. "So I'm sorry if _I_ interrupted your down time. But it was worth it."

"Leo' going to be furious that he missed this" Piper giggled, leaning in to kiss both Annabeth and Percy.

They shared a sensual kiss between each other, even turning around and bringing Hazel closer to embrace her also, the four way kiss cementing this moment in their memories no matter what the coming battle will bring.

A week and a half later they were back at Camp Half-blood having survived the giant war and vanquished Gia. There had been many festivities and yet they little time to really relax, left to clean up all the chaos left in the battles wake. As a result none of the demigods had an opportunity to celebrate their victory, especially in the wake of losing Leo in the process.

However, Percy had other concerns. Annabeth had called him over to her cabin a few minutes ago and he was waiting at the door wondering why she sounded so urgent. When she answered she quickly closed the door behind her, a look of nervous uncertainty in her face. "Is everything okay?" He asked, her silent expression worrying him.

She couldn't speak, unsure how to say it as she looked down at her hands. Percy followed her gaze and saw she was fondling with something. Cautiously reaching out he gently took the item from her and examined it, discovering the two markers on a pregnancy test.

His eyes shot up sharply. "What…what just this mean?" He asked, choking on his words.

Annabeth swallowed back a lump as she quietly told him. "I'm pregnant."

They both stood silently staring at each other, the silence deafening as if all of Camp Half-blood had vanished. Percy was in shock and disbelief. _She's pregnant. I'm… we're… holy shit!_ His face broke into a smile and wrapped his arms around her, catching her off guard as he hugged her tightly. She hugged him back with tears in her eyes, relieved and scared.

"Are…are you okay?" He asked her, pushing away to examine her, looking for a sign though unsure what to look for.

"I'm fine" she said shaking. "It's just…a shock."

"How did you know? Know to take a test, I mean."

She hesitated before answering "I… it was Piper and Hazel actually."

Percy nodded. "They saw signs you missed" he guessed.

"Something like that" Annabeth replied flushing bright red. After a pause she took Percy's hands in hers, looking him in the eye. "Percy, I need to tell you something…"

Percy's attention was elsewhere, his brain running a mile a minute when they were suddenly interrupted by the demigod's in question. "Oh sorry, were you just…" Hazel stumbled over her words, realizing they were deep in conversation. "We can come back" Piper offered ready to lead her friend away.

"No, it's okay" Percy beamed, missing the urgent look on Annabeth's face as he beckoned them over. He put his arm around his girlfriend grinning proudly. "We've got amazing news" he told them.

They both stared back at him, glancing awkwardly to Annabeth as they each pulled out a pregnancy test of their own. "We know" they told him as they all watched the boys jaw drop.

 _Oh fuck!_ His Brian muttered as it fried to a crisp.


End file.
